puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smitts
Smitts Smitts was an independent pirate on the Sage Ocean. This pirate has been deleted. Biography Smitts is one of your joker-class pirate. Originally named Tillman on the Sage Ocean, that name eventually died out of inactivity. He is back and more determined than ever. He originally started out on the Cobalt Ocean, but that was the same time his pirate died out of inactivity. Smitts accomplished everything he ever wanted to on a subscriber ocean, so he decided to set new goals and move on to Sage. Smitts came to Sage and migrated between crews, gaining experience as he climbed. Finally, one day, he decided to job with a crew called Poseidon's Tricorne, and loved it so much, he decided to join. Overall, he has been in the crew for over a year and a half and counting. Kneiss and Ravager were important to him, and they still are, and will always be. Because he "left" by inactivity, Smitts hates thinking about the crew, because of the way he left, not telling, not knowing, but too busy with life. That's why he decided to join a different crew, Purple People Eaters. It all started out when Smitts joined a new crew, and then there was a flag issue. He decided to talk to the right person about it, and eventually decided joining that person's crew. That person would be Annecormac. Ever since then, things have been great, and the seas are smooth as can be. We just have to see where the waves of Poseidon will guide Smitts. People Smitts would Like To Thank *Kneiss for helping him all these years, and for being a friend. *Ravager for teaching him all he knows. *Annecormac for letting him join her little crew, it's great. *Wiecher for smacking some sense into him. *Rockhead for being a great welcomer. *Helystra for also smacking some sense into him. Tillman Tillman (TILL-MIN) was a fine lad sailing on the Sage Ocean. He first joined in the very early days of summer in 2005, and joined a crew named Poseidon's Tricorne. History When Tillman joined Poseidon's Tricorne, he worked very hard to get great stats and ratings. Ratings were important, and his goal was to become an officer and help aim the crew to success. Tillman believes that the key to success is hard work, so he worked hard for a long time and it eventually paid off very well. He was an officer, he made independent choices, and was great! Eventually, he had some real life issues so he abandoned Puzzle Pirates for a few months. After that, his pirate got deleted after a long absence of time, and he had to start all over again. It's been 2/3 of a year without his mates and friends, but Tillman is planning to win and succeed. His Mates Tillman's mates where very close to him, and he was very close to them. If Tillman wasn't pillaging or doing crew work, he would hang out at his mate's cabin or house, whatever they had, and just get loose after a long day. Lots of inside jokes occurred, lots of great people became his friends. Some of his best were Xaeliana, Killercmj, Ravager, and of course, Kneiss. These people were all very important to him. Closest Mate Tillman's closest mate be Skreth, a fine lass who is fond of dragons. He was about to decide to get together with Skreth in Y!PP, (not real life) but then his absence took a turn for the worse. Skreth and Tillman were reunited in October of 2006, but not together. Contributions Tillman contributed a LOT for his crew, some people admired him, others thought he was okay, and others thought he wasn't the greatest guy. Tillman's aim wasn't to be popular, but to be the most helpful as he could to his fine captain, Kneiss. Category:Deleted pirates